It is common practice to configure a computer workstation so that the workstation can be used by several different users. To maintain personalized settings and privacy among the users in the context of the use of the workstation, an operating system for such a workstation typically provides a logon user interface. A user completes an authentication process through interaction with the logon user interface to gain access to the applications that are available to be executed on the workstation. It follows that the workstation may be considered to have a logged off system status and a logged on system status. Furthermore, responsive to direct user instruction, or due a period of inactivity, the workstation may become locked. That is, the workstation may present the logon user interface and require the user to complete the authentication process over again to return to accessing various applications executed by the workstation. The locked system status may be considered very similar to the logged off system status.
There are known to exist computer peripheral devices for which a workstation-to-peripheral connection may be established without regard for the system status of the workstation. Such connections have corresponding authentication protocols and, therefore, need not rely on the authentication protocols handled by the workstation operating system. Notably, establishment of a workstation-to-peripheral connection generally requires user input and the workstation may require multiple user interface modules with a selection of a particular user interface module being dependent upon system status.